101 Clichés : NejiTen
by nitaBonita
Summary: 101 cliché moments and phrases, Neji and Tenten style! Please Read & Review! Cliché 1- Fangirls : "Now Tenten, what have we told you about Neji!" "...that I should break up with him?" I say. "And what have you continued to do?"  "Date him?"
1. Fangirls

_ Fangirls _

"**Bold" **Tenten's thoughts.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

I blew my bangs out of my face as I raced past the girls into a different hallway, making my way to the security that was Tsunade's Office. I skidded to a stop when I saw a group of girls approaching me from the direction I was headed, and approaching fast.

**Oh, well crap. **

I quickly veered left and ended up in the cafeteria, which was empty considering the late hour. I checked my watch, _4:00. _

_**Ugh. It's their fault I'm always late. **_

I raced out of the cafeteria, now outside in the open area where most of us eat our lunch, preferring the nice breeze to the stuffy inside of the cafeteria. I looked ahead of me and noticed another group of girls coming at me.

**Can't they do something else instead of chasing me around, like I don't know, help a kitten out a tree? **

Turning around I snickered to myself as I kept running, like these girls would actually lift a finger to do something good. Ha! That'd be the day. Distracted by my thoughts I didn't notice the other group of girls in front of me until I almost collided with them. I immediately jumped back and tried to flee but they had me cornered.

**Double crap. **

"Good afternoon ladies, pleasant weather we're having huh?" I say awkwardly, trying to avoid what was sure to come.

They glared and closed in on me even more, any more and I'd have a right to feel claustrophobic.

"Now Tenten," the leader of the group said, "what have we told you about Neji!"

"...that I should break up with him?" I say simply, becuase I'm used to having this conversation already.

She nods and another girl steps forward, "And what have you continued to do?"

"Date him?" I say stating the obvious.

They glared harder, you know what they say... if glares could kill people. Oh gosh, I'd feel so sorry for myself right about now.

**Time to turn on the Tenten charm! **

As the leader approached me, I stepped up to her and said in a overtly girly voice, "Now girls, I know why you guys go all gaga over Neji, I mean, who doesn't love his long chocolate brown hair that looks silky smooth and flows like a river?"

The girls nodded and I stepped towards another one, "And who doesn't love his pale eyes? That when he looks you in the eyes it feels like he's looking into your soul?" I felt more then saw shudders go through most of the girls.

**Putty in my hands. **

I smirked slightly but quickly wiped it off before they caught on. Stepping towards two girls I put my arms around their shoulders and leaned toward the group of girls and whispered conspiratorially, "And those abs! Cheering on the swim team of Konoha High isn't the reason we go to the swim meets, huh?" I wink at the end, selling it even further.

The girls nod enthusiastically and some even swoon.

"Oh God, his abs!" the leader of the fan girl group agrees with me and I do a double take and notice that there is a hint of drool coming out of her mouth. The other girls quickly pitch in agreement.

"Not to mention Lee is on the team too!" a random girl from the group exclaims, which makes everyone hush in an instant. Including me. I mean I love the guy like a brother, but whatever I was expecting – that was not it. It appears that the other fan girls agree with me cause they stare at said girl too.

"What? Have you not seen his muscular arms!" she defends herself.

There is a moment of awkward silence before some of the girls begin to agree hesitantly. Then another says, "Sai is on the team too! The guy may be as emotional as a rock but his body is smokin' hot!"

As the fangirls begin to argue with each other about who had the best body on the swim team, I stealthy removed myself from the circle. After I was sure nobody was paying me any attention, I ran back inside the school.

**Works every time. **

As I rush inside I crash into what initially feels like a cement block, but when I look up I see it's the guy who always gets me chased by his fan girls. He raises his eyebrow at me and I shuffle to try and look cool as I lean against a locker. Although I'm sure I look anything but cool, my hair is probably all over the place and I'm sweating a bit after the run.

"Hey Neji," I settle on saying.

Neji puts his hands in his pockets, having changed after his after school swimming practice which I have missed...again, and stares at me amused. I stare at him questioningly wondering just what it was that was so funny to him when he says, "Chocolate hair that flows like a river?"

My eyes widen slightly and he takes a step closer to me. Now standing directly in front of me he repeats my earlier words, "Pale eyes that stare into your soul?" He smirks and places one of his hands on the locker near my head and leans into me but stops before our foreheads touch. His eyes looking directly into mine.

While giving me a cocky smirk he says, "I'm surprised, Tenten. Here I thought you went to the schools swim meets to cheer us on not just to check me out shirtless."

I hang my head and I feel a blush that could rival Hinata's coming on, which darkens when I hear him chuckle lowly at my embarrassment.

Biting my lip slightly I looked back up at him and glared slightly, "Shut up! I was just-" I was cut of as he cupped my cheek and placed his lips on mine.

And any rational thought I had quickly flew out the window.

**Authors Notes:**

So some of these clichés will be short or very short, long or really long it all depends on how I decide to bring forth the clichés. Some may repeat, as in I may have an element in one chapter that I'll have in another one, but I won't completely refresh the element.

Some of these clichés probably don't have a name so I'll make them up as I go along - and if you guys want me to write about a specific cliché then go ahead and tell me - I might just write it. Plus I'd kinda be thankful for the extra ideas ;) **  
**

Well, this is my first fan fiction after reading so many. Trust me, I've read a lot. I came up with this idea while watching a romantic comedy where I guessed what was going to happen before it happened. [If someone has the same concept as this, then its coincidence, for I thought of this thanks to the tele.]

I love cliches and I honestly think most people do too, considering how much they pop up! I'm not really sure whether or not I should continue it, but we'll see how things go. :)

'Til next time!

~nita


	2. I Love to Hate You You Hate to Love Me

I Love to Hate You (You Hate to Love Me)

**Bold" :**Tenten's thoughts.

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character, but it's needed for the cliche.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

"There she is!"

I turned towards the person who had exclaimed that, referring to me, and saw Naruto running towards me holding a microphone and Hinata chasing after him with a video camera.

**Ah, I see they are on school paper business. **

Naruto stopped in front of me and grinned, "Hey Tenten!"

I smiled back at him and said, "Hey Naruto, Hinata."

Hinata looked at me from around her camera and smiled, "Heya Ten!"

"So Tenten," Naruto explained, "As you can see from the microphone I'm holding and the camera Hinata is carrying..." he stopped explaining and turned towards Hinata quick as a flash and asked her worriedly. "Hinata, you're okay holding the camera right?"

Hinata giggled lightly and gave him a dazzling smile while saying, "Thank you for the concern Naruto, I'm fine."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed, nodded and then turned towards me again with a smile on his face.

**Those two are just so cute together! **

I grinned back at him, "I can see what you're carrying Naruto, what's up?"

"We were wondering if we could interview you for the school paper, Tenten," Hinata asked from behind the camera. I looked towards her and noticed the camera's light was on, indicating that she had already started to record.

I winked towards the camera and agreed, "Sure!"

Naruto turned towards the camera and spoke, "Good morning students of Konoha High, we're here with Tenten to congratulate her!"

I waved at the camera when he mentioned my name but quickly turned towards him when he said congratulate, "Congratulate me? On what!" I asked excitedly.

Naruto turned towards me slightly, making sure not to give the camera his back and said, "The list of Konoha High's Top Five Students was released this morning! You made it!"

My smile was growing with every word as he continued happily, "Congratulations Tenten! You made Rank Number 2!"

The smile that had stretched on my face immediately thinned out and I approached Naruto and asked barely able to contain my dread, "Who. Made. Rank. 1?"

He looked confused for a second before saying, "Neji Hyuuga. Duh."

My eye twitched, it felt as if an anvil had fallen from the sky and had landed right on my head.

"I can't imagine what it's like! I mean, he beat you at Top Student and even beat you at being Student Council President!"

I glared at him and Hinata said nervously from behind the camera, "Naruto, I-I think you should stop now."

But Naruto being the dolt that he is ignored her and plowed on, "It's really gotta suck! I mean if I were you-"

he was cut of with the sound of a group of girls squealing.

"Speak of the devil, it looks like Neji is here! C'mon Hinata!" Naruto rushed towards Neji who had just entered the school and stopped in front of him, leaving me still floundering like a fish.

"Congratulations Neji!"

Neji raised his eyebrow, "On?"

Naruto replied in a what-do-you-think voice, "On making Number 1 student at Konoha High! We were just telling Tenten over there!" and he pointed at me.

Neji looked at me and I felt lightning crackle between us as I glared at him. He smirked at me and said, "Number 2 again, eh?"

**Big mistake. **

Neji's comment only served to add more coal to the fire that which was my anger and I stomped towards him and stopped directly in front of him and poked his chest forcefully as I exclaimed, "Listen here Neji Hyuuga! I will beat you at something one of these days! Mark my words!

He gave me an innocent look before saying, "Now Tenten, why must you make a competition out of everything?" He then looked into the camera lens while saying, "Isn't the most important thing that we both tried our best?" He even winked at the end.

My jaw dropped and he smirked at me again before nodding his goodbye and walking away. I stared after him flabbergasted, Naruto clapping as he left.

He then turned towards the camera and said, "That's why he's Number 1, huh?" He chuckled and finished the report, "This has been the latest! 'Til next time!" He put the microphone down and nodded towards Hinata.

As she turned off the camera he turned towards me and said, "You know, you could learn something from Neji. He always ends up one-upping you."

I turned towards him with the intent of pounding him until he was nothing but a puddle of goo, when Hinata gabbed his hand and started to drag him away screaming, "See ya later, Tenten!"

**Naruto doesn't know how lucky he is to have her..but she can't save him from me forever. **

The bell rang.

I walked away chuckling evilly under my breath, visions of different ways to hurt Naruto dancing in my head.

_Next Day_

After getting to my cooking class I noticed that Kurenai, the teacher, wasn't at her desk. Since she's always early it could only mean one thing, she was absent, which translates to... free period.

I let my bag fall to the floor near my desk and looked around the room, Sakura was talking happily to Sasuke while he just stared at her, Temari was flicking Shikamaru in the head while he tried to sleep and Neji was just staring at nothing.

I smirked and stood up from my chair abruptly, letting it make a squealing noise. "Neji Hyuuga!"

Everyone already seemed to know where I was going with this and there were different reactions, some groaned and others laughed.

"I challenge you to a bake off!"

Neji just put on his apron and asked while smirking, "What are we making this time?"

I looked around the classroom before shouting, "Cookies! We have thirty minutes to make cookies, the better tasting one's win!"

Neji nodded and we both went to work after Sakura, designated as the time keeper, yelled "Go!"

"Hey, can the guys help Neji and the girls help you Tenten?" Naruto asked, ever the energetic one.

I thought about it before replying, "You may offer advice but you may not participate in the making of."

He saluted and rushed to offer advice to Neji.

I chuckled and think while smirking, **Naruto will probably cause more trouble than help. **

As I mix things together Sakura and Temari come up to me and watch.

"Uh, Tenten. Do you ever think of the outcome before you challenge Neji to these things?" Temari asked curious.

I didn't look up from my work but replied, "Not really, why?"

I reached for the sugar container and before I could pour it into the bowl Sakura grabbed it from me causing me to look up at her in annoyance.

"I'm trying to make something here, Sakura!" I whine.

"Tenten," she says evenly, "You aren't exactly the world's best baker. Should you have really challenged Neji to this?" She asks as she points out the label on the container. _Salt. _

**Oh.**

I waved off her concern, "Simple mistake, could happen to anyone."

After making sure I have the sugar in my hands, I pour some into the mix and continue to stir and tell Temari and Sakura for good measure, "Plus, Neji never bakes anything in class anyway. He always has Hinata make it for him! He can't be that good, right?"

When I get no answer I look up at them and see them both staring at me, clearly uncertain, but answer anyway.

"I guess," Temari said shrugging.

Sakura just nodded.

_29 minutes later. _

Sakura yells "Time!" at the same time I exclaim "Done!"

I pulled the cookies out of the mini oven and grabbed the tray and placed it on my desk. Neji brought over his tray and places it next to mine. We both stare at each others cookies, mine look a bit darker than his but I'm still confident.

"So, who exactly is going to judge them?" Sasuke asks.

We all look at each other, not having thought of that part, when Shikamaru says, "Chouji! Come taste these cookies!"

Chouji who had been at his seat stuffing his face with chips looked up and nodded, leaving the chips on his desk he wiped his hands on his pants and walked toward us. He stopped when he was standing in front of the two trays of cookies. He picks up Neji's first.

He bits into it, chews and swallows. "A bit hard, but pretty good Hyuuga."

He turns towards mine and I beam at him in pride as I showed him my cookies, he looked less than enthused.

He reached out slowly and grabbed my dark cookie and placed it into his mouth and took a bite. His teeth made an audible noise as it crunched into the cookie. After chewing it a bit he spit it out and coughed. Sakura, having seen this coming, handed him a glass of water.

Chouji looked at me, my happy face having gone sad when I saw him spit out my cookie, and said in an apologetic manner, "Sorry Tenten, Neji wins."

Naruto cheers and Neji just smirks at me.

The bell rings signaling end of the period and everyone turns to grab their stuff. I look at my tray of cookies and angerly throw them in the trash. I pout as I pick my bag off the floor, when Temari comes up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder saying, "Don't worry Tenten! You'll beat him next time!" She adds a wink at the end trying to cheer me up.

"Yea, there's always next time Tenten!" Sakura agrees.

I give them both a small smile and they walk out of the classroom.

I look down at my desk thinking, **Will I?**

_Next day, at Naruto's House_

I tossed the dart at the dart board, aiming at the different points.

**10. 20. 30. 40. Bulls-eye.**

I walked up and pulled the darts out of the dart board and put them back on the table with the others as Sakura said, "Wow. You're really good at that aren't you, Tenten?"

I just shrugged and was going to respond when the doorbell rang. Naruto raced up the steps to answer it and I threw myself on the purple bean bag chair on the floor.

A few seconds went by and Naruto came back exclaiming, "Neji and Hinata are here!"

Both of them followed after Naruto and after a chorus of 'Heys' from everyone, except me, things settled into silence. After a few more moments Sakura broke it by asking, "So Tenten...what are you going to challenge Neji to now?"

I just sighed and said while closing my eyes, "Nothing."

I felt more than saw everyone's eyes turn towards me, I heard a small splash and turned towards the sound to see Shikamaru had spilled his drink on the floor and was wiping it off with a paper towel muttering 'troublesome' under his breath while Temari giggled at him.

I turned towards Naruto as he said hesitantly, "But... it's already been a day since your last competition."

"Your point?" I asked him before digging myself even further into the bean bag chair.

"...why aren't you challenging him?" Sasuke asked.

I sighed dejectedly and said simply, "Because. I give up. I will no longer challenge Golden Boy, Neji Hyuuga."

I heard something fall and turned to see Temari cursing and picking up her phone from the floor and Shikamaru shaking his head at her.

"You aren't gonna challenge him anymore? Then what are we supposed to do for entertainment?" exclaimed Naruto.

I didn't say anything, just closed my eyes again.

While Tenten's eyes were closed, everyone else's went towards the other party of the conversation. Neji hadn't said a single word since Tenten's shocking revelation and when they looked at him to try and see what he was thinking, they noticed that he had his bangs covering his eyes and his fists were clenched at his sides. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes were trained on Tenten. Non wavering.

"Tenten," he said.

I tilted my head and blinked an eye open to look at him as he quickly gave the room a once over before training his eyes on me again.

"I challenge you to a game of darts."

Everyone jerked their head in his direction and my other eye opened immediately and I questioned confused, "What?"

He stepped closer to me and said, enunciating every word, "I. Challenge. You. To. A game. Of. Darts."

I sigh again and mutter under my breath, "Whats the point."

Then I look back at him and say clearer, so he can hear me, "No."

He seems taken aback for a second and then says angerly, "Of all the times you challenged me, not once did I say no! And you have the nerve to say no when I challenge you!"

When I don't respond he says forcefully, "Stand. Up."

I ignore him and close my eyes again, "You will compete whether you want to or not," he demands.

I open my eyes and stare at him and say simply, "You can't make me."

Before he can reply, Hinata steps forward, "You know Tenten, what he said is true. No matter what you challenged Neji to he always said yes, no matter how ridiculous." She put extra emphasis on ridiculous.

"Like when you competed to see who could eat the most hot peppers," Temari supplied.

"Or if they were simple competitions, like who could breathe underwater the longest," Sakura said, helping to prove the point.

"You should just agree to it Tenten," Naruto said putting his and everyone's thoughts into words.

Grumbling, I get up from my comfortable bean bag chair and say reluctantly, "Oh, fine! I'll compete."

Everyone cracks a smile except me and Neji, who is too busy staring at me with burning eyes.

**Wonder what's with that. **

Sakura steps up and hands Neji and I five darts, "Alright then, I'll explain the rules. I'm giving you each five darts, you will both aim and throw it at the board and retrieve it after your score is jotted down. You will then place the used dart on the table, signaling the end of your turn. The person with the higher score after all five darts are thrown is the winner."

She stepped back and Shikamaru added, "After each shot you will be required to take three wide steps back, to set a further distance. Said distance will be marked to make sure you throw from the same distance."

Temari turned toward us, "You ready Tenten? Neji?"

When we both nodded she said, "Well, since you issued the challenge you get to go first Neji."

Neji placed himself about seven feet from the dart board and threw it. Bulls eye.

"50 points for Neji," Shikamaru, the designated score keeper, said.

I stepped up and went in the same position as Neji, Bulls-eye.

"50 points for Tenten."

As the game continued I got more and more excited, we were down to the last dart and the score was 170 to 200, me winning.

**I'm winning. Me. Tenten! **

I bit my lip as I watched Neji from the other side of the room aim at the dart board, a look of concentration on his face, his arm shot out and the dart flew.

"40 points more for Neji. With 50, another 50, two 40's and a 30, that's a total of 210 points," Shikamaru recited.

Neji nodded and I walked to the other end of the room and turned towards the dart board.

**Okay... I've gotten all bulls-eye, one more and I win. **

Glancing down at the dart in my hand, **don't fail me now, **I threw it and watched it fly...straight towards the bulls-eye... and let out a shout of victory.

A huge grin spread over my face and I did a happy dance as Shikamaru declared me as the winner, "With straight bulls-eye – Tenten is the winner!"

Everyone cheered and I was hugged by Sakura and Temari, I laughed and hugged them back. Hinata approached us and smiled at me and we pulled her into the hug too. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru clapped me and Naruto yelled, "You did it!"

After we pulled away, I turned to where Neji was and started in a sing-song voice, "Oh Neeejiii-" I stopped when I noticed when he wasn't there. He wasn't even in the room anymore.

"Where did Neji go?" I asked.

"He walked out of the room while you three were hugging," Sasuke said.

I pouted and ran up the stairs and out the door, I walked down the driveway and looked left and right and saw Neji walking away. I ran past him and stopped in front of him and said, "Not as fun when the shoe is on the other foot, huh?"

He didn't say anything, just stopped and stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You can dish it but you can't take it, " I tried again but he still didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, I can't think of any more witty remarks right now!" I whined.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head and me and went around me as he continued walking but stopped when I quietly asked, "Are...are you mad that I won?"

"No," he said but didn't turn around.

I walked towards him and asked, "Well then why-" he turned around to face me so fast I was barely able to stop before I slammed myself into his chest. I saw an emotion I couldn't recognize in his eyes then, before it passed and he sighed.

"I'm not mad that you won, Tenten. I'm mad that you gave up."

I stared at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

He dragged his hand through his hair before he settled on stuffing them in his pockets and said, "The Tenten I know, would never have given up. She's determined and strong, no matter how many times she falls she always gets back up. **_Always."_**

I looked down slightly and said peeved, "I know that, but what do you expect me to do when I lose to you all the time? When I fail at everything I do?"

He tilted my head up so I'd look at him before taking his hand away and said looking fiercely in my eyes, "Tenten. You don't fail at anything you do! As long as you do your best you can't fail at anything."

I nodded slowly, getting his meaning and said softly, "Right. Sorry."

He sighed and added "Plus, what else am I supposed to do if you don't challenge me anymore?"

I looked up at him confused, and he sighed again but more dramatically this time.

"You are so oblivious, Tenten. You're my motivation, seeing you try hard to win against me makes me try just as hard to beat you."

I laugh slightly and say, "I guess we bring out the best and worst in each other, huh?"

"In you, actually," he corrects.

"Huh?"

He squares his shoulders and looks at me pointedly, "I'm never at my worst, Tenten. Duh."

My jaw drops and he laughs at me.

I glare and exclaim while pointing at him, "That's it! I challenge you Neji Hyuuga!"

He laughs harder and says sarcastically, "To what? Something immature like who can reach that tree the fastest?" He points out a tree a couple feet away from us. I glance at it and think about the idea but dismiss it, when one of my own pops into my head.

"No!" I say stubbornly, "I challenge you to a thumb war!"

He stares at me with a dumbstruck look before laughing again, "You actually beat my sarcasm."

I looked at him and said, "I'm serious."

He sighed in good humor and offered me his hand, after looking at it I placed my hand in his and we stayed like that for a while before getting into thumb war position.

I step closer to him and he steps closer to me as I chant, "One, two, three, four – I declare a thumb war!"

And the game begins once again.

**With my hand clasped in his, even for something as immature as a thumb war, I begin to see things in a new light. We may be an unorthodox pair, but I think I can get used to this love – hate relationship. **

**After all...some things never change. **

–

**Authors Note: **I sort of realized, after I wrote this, that I kind of made Tenten challenge Neji like Gai challenges Kakashi. Weird, huh? Lol

Well this was the next installment – Read and Review ;)

For it makes the author extremely happy and equates to quicker updates.

'Til next time

~nita


	3. The Perfect Moment To Confess

The Perfect Moment (To Confess)

**Bold" :**Tenten's thoughts.

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character, but it's needed for the cliche.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

_Monday_

I let loose a sigh, though I'm not exactly sure of what, whether its desperation, frustration or maybe even despair. I let my head drop in my arms and close my eyes as I try to distract myself with the sound of the school's fountain behind me.

"Hey Tenten!"

**Or maybe with another distraction. **

"Hi Sakura, Hinata, Ino," I hear myself mumble.

Sakura sits next to me saying, "Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine today. What's up?"

Ino sits on my other side while Hinata stays standing next to us and with my head still in my arms I give a feeble attempt at pointing to the basketball court below, lifting my head looking at my friends with a sense of desperation, "Guys! Just look at him! He keeps getting cuter! It's not fair!" I feel myself pout, not like my normal self… but I'm already frustrated.

"That's it?" Hinata asks.

"Well, what did you think it was?"

"Oh, I don't know! Oh! Maybe Neji came over and confessed to you taking your hands and said 'Tenten! I can't live without you! I need you beside me! Even your presence beside me is good enough! I love you! Will you marry me?" Ino mocks.

As Sakura and Ino cackle at the jokes, I glare at them. Hinata then suddenly says, "Why not just tell Neji you like him?"

I give her a quizzical look, "Just…tell him I like him?" I let my eyes look heavenward, "You know, that's a good idea!" I exclaim while standing. "I'm going to go now!"

I begin walking toward the basketball court when I'm pulled roughly back to my seat by **both **Ino and Sakura.

"Hinata didn't mean just like that!" Ino states in a 'are-you-stupid voice'.

"Then what did you –, " she cut me off.

"You have to wait for the perfect moment," Sakura says dreamily.

"The perfect moment?" I repeat dubiously.

"The perfect moment!" Ino repeats with enthusiasm.

Sakura gives both Ino and I annoyed glances before she continues, while pacing in front of us, "Yes, the perfect moment. You can't just march up there and tell him! What is wrong with you!" she gives me a reproachful glance before continuing, "The atmosphere has to be perfect, the situation, the way you'll say it… it all has to be –"

"Perfect!" Hinata chimes in.

Sakura smiles and nods, "Perfect."

I roll my eyes and put my head in my hands, "Guys! I can't wait for the perfect moment! We don't even know how long that will take! If- If I don't tell him now I feel like I'm going to explode!" I say in an overly dramatic fashion.

All three give me strange glances and Ino even scoots away from me and I sigh, "I don't mean literally Ino."

"Of course you don't," she says with a nervous laugh and returns to her former position.

"You don't have to worry about the perfect moment Tenten, leave Hinata, Ino and I in charge of that. I've already got an idea." Sakura says with a smirk and starts laughing under her breath, Ino decides to join and now they're both in full blown laughter looking like total dorks.

As Hinata and I walk away from them, knowing they haven't noticed our departure. I let my gaze go up to the clouds asking myself, **Why do I have a bad feeling about them making a 'perfect moment'?**

_Tuesday, at lunch _

Sakura and Ino push me out the doors of the cafeteria with Hinata trailing after us.

"Neji is sitting under that sakura tree, like he always does on Tuesday's. Now is your chance Tenten!" Hinata says excitedly.

Ino and Sakura nod their agreement but I stay where I am, hesitating.

"I don't know guys, his eyes are closed, what if he's sleeping?"

Hinata waved her hand in a dismissive manner and says smiling, "Don't worry about that, Tenten. He's meditating as he likes to call it, as soon as you say something he'll open his eyes."

I don't move still nervous but another push from Ino and Sakura has me walking towards Neji, with shaky legs. I stop a few steps away from me and just stare, his eyes are closed and his posture is relaxed.

"Hey Neji," I say quietly.

**Maybe if I speak quietly he won't hear me and I can confess later. **

He opens his eyes and smiles at me while saying, "Hey."

Then he pats the spot next to him, an invitation to sit down, which I take. After I sit he closes his eyes again and we're both quiet.

After a few moments of silence Neji says, "Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean my ears are."

I look at him and quickly look away muttering, "Right."

Still I don't say anything, cursing at the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Tenten..." Neji says hoping to prompt me into talking.

I sigh before throwing my nerves out the window and turning my body towards Neji and started, "Well, I just wanted to say that... uhm...I li-" I was cut off when a shadow suddenly dropped down from a branch in the tree in front of us, scaring me and making me jump.

"What the?" I exclaim.

Neji opens his eyes and we both stare at the fan girl in front of us. I tilted my head and saw that more were coming, I felt Neji shift beside me and knew that he noticed the group coming too.

He stood up and gave the girl grinning in front of us an annoying glance before looking at me saying, "I'm sorry Tenten, can we finish this later?"

He didn't stop to hear my answer and jogged away, trying to get away from his fan girls before they mobbed him.

I sighed as I watched him, I wasn't sure whether to be thankful to the fan girls or angry, but when the girl in front of me grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me to face her she makes the choice for me.

**Angry.**

"Listen here Tenten," she said, by now the other fan girls had reached us and were glaring at me too, "I know what you were going to do and we don't like it. So we'll be watching you!" she continued.

I calmly took her hands off the front of my shirt and smirked at her, "And I should be scared of you because?"

She huffed before giving a pointed gesture to all the girls around us and saying in a mocking voice, "You seem to be missing something Tenten, for you are clearly outnumbered."

I tilted my head to the left slightly and my smirk turned into a grin and I positioned myself into a fighting stance.

Their eyes widened before they took a step back from me, scared. I made a motion as if I was going to hit the closest girl making her scream and run away, the others following after her.

As they ran away I laughed evilly.

**That'll teach 'em. **

_Wednesday, in the gym _

"Alright everyone, pair up and let's begin the lesson," Gai said happily.

Kiba raised his hand and Gai motioned for him to speak, "Why do we have to learn how to ballroom dance anyway?" He scoffed when he finished, fully displaying his disinterest in learning.

Gai laughed and said with a big smile, "Because young Kiba, there will be a school dance soon that requires students to dance formally. Plus it is youthful!"

Most of us rolled our eyes at the youthful part because for Gai, just about anything is youthful.

"Yes! I will do my best to learn this dance!" Lee said to Gai, who nodded at his student proudly.

Lee then turned and tripped and fell making a lot of laugh, but not in a cruel manner, we were used to Lee falling. Sakura, who was closest to him, gave him a hand to help him up.

After he stood up he exclaimed, "Oh beautiful Sakura! Would you be my part-" he didn't get to finish when Sasuke approached Sakura and grabbed her hand dragging her off to another part of the gym, claiming her as his partner leaving Lee pouting.

I giggled slightly, **Poor Lee. **I turned towards Ino when I noticed she wasn't next to me anymore and was arguing with Temari over who got to be Shikamaru's partner. I was fully laughing now, Shikamaru wasn't even paying attention, he was staring at the ceiling.

"Tenten."

I turned to see Neji had approached me while I was watching the others and I smiled at him, "Yes?"

"Would you be my partner?" he asked.

My smile widened as I agreed, after everyone was ready and Gai had taught the basics, everyone was dancing and talking to their partner.

Staring into his eyes, with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, and with him smiling at me, I had the sudden urge to tell him my feelings. So I went for it.

"So uhm Neji, about what I wanted to tell you yesterday-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Thanks for being my partner, I really didn't want to end up with a fan girl." Neji said smiling at me in thanks.

After hearing that the want to tell him how I felt then, instantly died out. The smile on my face dimmed a little but he didn't notice.

"Don't mention it," I said simply.

**There went that chance, he totally just ruined the moment. Ugh. **

_Thursday, after school _

Shaking my head I closed my locker, **I can't believe I got here so early.**

Walking down the hallway I noticed Neji at his locker. I looked both ways and made sure no one was around so there would be no one to interrupt me this time.

Satisfied I approach Neji greeting happily, "Hey Neji!"

He turns and sees me approach and smiles, "Hey, how are you this morning?"

I reach his locker and say, "Good and you?"

"Good," he puts a book in his locker and stares in, probably thinking if he needed anything else.

I took my chance, no longer caring for Ino and Sakura's perfect moment, and spoke, "Neji, I -".

**Once. Again. Interrupted. **

But this time by the shrill sound of the fire alarm, which has set off the sprinklers on the ceiling which is now causing water to rain down to the floor, including down on Neji and I.

After various seconds it stops and Kakashi's head appears from behind his classroom door frame, he stares at us before saying, "Everything's fine...and sorry," before disappearing.

Neji chuckles softly at the situation and I fake a laugh to hide my anger.

But it's too late, for that short time the water was falling it was enough to soak us both. I didn't get to confess and now I'm soaking wet and it's cold!

**That's it! I'm done. **

_ Friday, after school _

"What do you mean you aren't going to tell Neji you like him?" Sakura whispered fiercely.

"Sakura, I tired to tell him three times and all three times I failed! It's clearly a sign not to tell him at all!" I say with a huff of anger.

"You're being ridiculous, Tenten." Ino said.

"Tenten... maybe you could try to tell him one more time?" Hinata added hesitantly.

"What about you guys!" I snap and look at Hinata and say, "Have you told Naruto?"

I look towards Ino, "Shikamaru?"

Then turn towards Sakura and say, "Sasuke?"

They look away from me, but not before I see the hurt in their eyes.

I sigh and apologize, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you guys, but just forget it okay? It's done."

I leave them and walk away, I drag my feet along the sidewalk as I make my way home. After a few minutes a car comes up to me and honks. I turn and see Neji grinning at me and he yells to me, "Need a ride?"

I think about saying no but then just nod and hop in, I turn around expecting to see Hinata but nobody else is in the car.

"You mind going somewhere with me?" Neji asks.

I shake my head giving him the affirmative and as he continues driving I ask, "Where's Hinata?"

"I asked Naruto to take her home."

My head snaps in his direction and I stare at him with surprised eyes, "You let Naruto take her home?"

He chuckled before looking at me and saying in a threatening voice, "I already warned him not to try anything, or else."

I laughed imagining the scenario in my head and we continue the drive in comfortable silence. After a few more minutes driving Neji stops at Konoha Park. He gets out so I follow his example and get out, we walk the path a bit before he leads me into part of the park with a lake.

There's trees all around and the lake is so clear I can see little fishes swimming around in it, I turn to the left and see a rose bush.

I smile and as I reach out to caress a petal say, "It's so beautiful."

Neji makes a noise of agreement and I look at him from the corner of my eye hoping he looked at me when he agreed but alas he was looking at the lake. I straightened up and stared at the lake too.

"What's up?" Neji questions.

I turn towards him and look at him weirdly, "What do you mean? You're the one who asked me to go somewhere with you."

He shakes his head, "That's not what I meant. You've been trying to tell me something all week and I want to know what it is."

"Ah," I say finally getting his meaning and answer somewhat regrettably, "It was nothing, just forget it."

He steps closer to me and I step back, we continue until my back is pressed against a tree and he's standing in front of me. We locked eyes and I felt he was trying to tell me something before he stepped back.

As I try to regain the breath I had lost at our close proximity he says while chuckling lightly, "You didn't have to try find the perfect moment to tell me Tenten. I like you too."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops and he turns towards me and when he sees my expression starts laughing. Embarrassed I stepped towards him and started banging my hands on his chest lightly and demanded, "How did you know what I was doing?"

Neji grabbed my wrists and said while looking me in the eyes, "For one Tenten, I'm not dumb. I knew something was up with you."

I looked to the ground and asks quietly, "And the second?"

Neji let go of my wrists and said, "The second... Hinata told me."

After hearing that my head shot up and I stared at him incredulously, "Impossible! Hinata couldn't have told you!"

He laughed and nodded, "But she did tell me! She even said she was annoyed that you agreed with Ino and Sakura's plan to begin with!"

I was dumbfounded. Awestruck.

I barely felt Neji slide his arms around my shoulders and pull me closer to him, though I felt my arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Personally," he continues "I agree with Hinata. Although, this will make a funny story!"

I open my mouth to protest but he shuts me up. By placing his lips on mine.

**You'd think that after he knew what I had been doing, I would've broke the kiss and complained about being toyed with... but when Neji Hyuuga kisses you, the last thing you do is complain. **

**Authors Note: **

Oh , wow! I updated yesterday and today, the ideas for this story are flowing a mile a minute, I barely have enough time to write it down! Lol

Thanks to the people who have been reviewing, including you cousin :P, I'm glad you guys like it.

To the one who have read and don't review, I hope you've liked it ;)

'Til Next Time

Read and Reviiiewww ;)

~nita


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

Boys Will Be Boys

**Bold" :**Tenten's thoughts.

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character, but it's needed for the cliche.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

"Ow!"

6 year old Tenten turned around from playing with Hinata and glared at little Neji.

"Stop tugging on my pony tail!" she yelled at Neji.

Little Neji just looked at her innocently and said, "Hn."

Tenten gave him a warning glare before turning back towards Hinata, not long after a tug to her ponytail had her turning towards Neji again.

"I told you to stop it!" she whined.

Neji didn't say anything other than, "Hn."

"I mean it!" Tenten said with an angry pout on her face before turning back to Hinata.

When her hair was pulled for the third time, Tenten didn't turn around to speak. She whipped around quick as a flash and pushed Neji away from her and glared at him before turning again to Hinata.

Now what Tenten wasn't expecting was for Neji to push her back, not being prepared for that she lost her balance and fell into a mud puddle, ruining her pretty white and purple polka dotted dress. Children, at times, can be cruel.

Looking at her ruined dress, Tenten started crying. Hinata ran off to get the teacher while Neji just watched Tenten cry, when Hinata returned with the teacher she rushed to Tenten and got her out of the puddle.

"It's all right sweetie," the teacher said trying to get Tenten to stop crying, "we can try and get the mud out."

Tenten wiped at her cheeks with her arm and said while hiccuping, "My m-mommy gave me this dress before she-she left!"

After she finished saying that she promptly starting crying again the teacher, not caring about getting her own clothes dirty, picked Tenten up and hugged her gently, patting her on the back comfortingly.

Before taking Tenten inside she punished Neji, giving him time out for the rest of the play time period, having heard what happened as she was coming with Hinata.

He didn't complain, just went to the corner where time out was and sat down quietly.

_Three days later_

Tenten was away from the other children, calmly coloring in the book her adoptive mother had gotten her, after hearing what happened to her favorite dress.

Humming quietly to herself she stopped when a shadow appeared above her, she looked up to see Neji nervously shifting from foot to foot with his arms behind his back.

She glared at him and when he didn't look at her or speak she angerly asked, "What do you want?"

He looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry."

He then brought a stuffed panda bear and put it in her arms muttering, "For you."

Tenten looked at the panda and squealed, hugging it to her little form and giving a big smile, momentarily distracted by the panda's cute appearance. But then she remembered who had given it to her and pushed the bear back into Neji's arms and crossed her own saying, "I don't want it."

Little Neji looked down before sitting down on the grass next to Tenten and said, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get your dress dirty," and put the panda in her lap.

He looked in her eyes and she looked down at the panda before nodding while stroking the bears soft fur, he took that as her forgiving him and as he stood up to leave he heard her quietly ask, "You...want to color with me?"

Turning, he sat down next to her and colored.

_10 years later_

Tenten raced back and forth around her room, picking things up here and there, and putting them where they belong.

"Neji better appreciate this!" she muttered under her breath.

She then tripped over a cord and fell on the floor, huffing as she made a move to stand up she noticed two eyes under her bed staring at her. She grabbed it and found a stuffed panda.

She grinned and hugged the panda to her form and exclaimed, "It's the panda Neji gave me when we were younger!"

As she looked at it she said, "I can't wait to show it to him when he gets here!"

She then continued to clean her room, so her boyfriend would stop complaining about it being so messy.

_Little boys are so cute, _

_expressing their love in so many different ways. _

_They probably just get a hoot, _

_out of their own displays. _

_After all, boys will be boys. _

**Authors Note: **

Aaaand there's that one ;)

I probably won't be updating as quick considering tomorrow is Monday but I'll try to update at least one during the week, if not then there's always the weekend ;)

I wonder how many of you girls were picked on by a guy when you were younger? Probably a lot. I also wonder how many of you guys picked on the girl you liked when you were younger, probably a lot too.

I know I was picked on by a guy when I was younger, he would always pull on my pigtails and such, although unlike Tenten I never got a panda. Pout* Although I did get a cartoon purse O.o Lol

Read and **Review!** )

'Til Next Time

~nita


	5. Matchmaking Gone Awry

Matchmaking (Gone Awry)

**Bold" :**Tenten's thoughts.

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Side Note II: **I cannot believe that I've gotten over 800 hits for this story :O! Oh gosh, thanks to everyone who has read it and I hope you enjoy it :)

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

_Friday afternoon _

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asks from her position on the grass, leaning against the base of the tree with her knees up to her chest and her arms resting on them.

Temari, who was laying in the grass with her arms crossed behind her head acting as a pillow with her eyes still closed replied, "She's in the library helping Naruto with his History assignment."

Sakura grunted, "That girl should just confess to him already."

I nodded from my perch in the tree and glanced down at her from the branches and said, "She should but she won't, Hinata is too shy for that."

"You know," Sakura began and stood up from her position from the floor and glanced at Tenten and Temari, "We should help Hinata confess to Naruto!"

I learned forward excited and agreed, "Why don't we?"

Temari replied with her eyes still closed, "How about no? We shouldn't stick our noses where they don't belong, Hinata will eventually confess to Naruto. Just give her time."

Sakura pouted, "We are her best friends! It's our duty to help her, right Tenten?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed and jumped down from the tree, landing next to Sakura, "Let's do it Sakura!"

Sakura nodded and turned towards Temari, "Are you in or out, Tema?"

She finally got up from her position, I swear she is spending too much time with Shikamaru, and looked at us with a smirk on her face, "No thanks and when this thing blows up in your face, which I have no doubt that it will, I'll be there to laugh."

"We'll be the ones laughing at you Temari! When Naruto and Hinata are dating and she has us to thank!" I said and Sakura high-fived me grinning.

Temari bobbed her head and went back to her position on the grass and Sakura and I rolled our eyes at her, "C'mon Tenten! We should plan!"

**...and plan we did. **

_Friday night, at the Konoha Fair_

"Let's go inside the Haunted House!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Hinata replied hesitantly.

Naruto put his arm around her shoulders and said with a grin, "Don't worry Hinata, I'll protect you!"

I grabbed Neji's arm when I saw him begin to take a step towards Naruto and when he looked at me I shook my head at him slightly and he rolled his eyes slightly while taking his arm back.

"Alright then! To the Haunted House we go!" Naruto yelled and we began walking towards the attraction.

"Shikamaru and I are going to skip out and go ride the roller coasters," Temari said excitedly.

"We are?" Shikamaru questioned.

Temari just looked at him and as she began to drag him away he muttered "Troublesome."

After waiting in line we began to walk inside the Haunted House but before we did I nodded to Kiba, who was in a mummy costume hiding in the shadows, and he gave me a thumbs up before disappearing. I then winked at Sakura, who winked back and we all proceeded inside.

**Sakura's P.O.V. **

We were all walking together with Hinata and Naruto in front and Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and I behind them. Hinata glanced back and I smiled at her innocently and she turned back after giving me a weird stare.

Since everything was dark with just a bit of light I kept tripping, before I fell I felt a hand grab me around my arm and keep me from falling. I turned toward Sasuke and smiled at him in thanks, he nodded but didn't take his hand away, just lightened his grip.

Suddenly everything went black and we all crashed into each other, expecting this I stepped back and Sasuke followed considering he still had his grip on my arm. I knew Tenten was stepping back as well, considering this had been part of our plan, when all of a sudden I was pushed to the left and then jerked harshly to the right and slammed against a wall.

When the lights suddenly came on I closed my eyes quickly, not used to the light. I opened them again slowly and blinked until my vision went normal. I rubbed my head and muttered, "Stupid Kiba."

I heard a groan beside me and looked to see Sasuke standing from the floor as he asked, "What about Kiba?"

I huffed angerly and glanced at the small room we were locked in and explained, "Kiba was supposed to grab Hinata and Naruto and lock them in here! He obviously got confused cause it was dark and put us in here!"

"...why would he put Hinata and Naruto in here?"

"So they could be alone and finally get together!" I answered with little patience.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and then chuckled, "That was the worst idea ever."

"No! The worst idea ever was to trust Kiba with something important!" I exclaimed.

"How long was he supposed to keep them in here for anyway?" Sasuke asked and my eyes widened in realization.

"Half an hour! Oh well great!" I crossed my arms and blew at the bangs in my eyes.

Sasuke turned towards me with a slight smirk on his face and I blushed. As Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, all the thoughts I had about getting Hinata and Naruto together completely went out of my mind.

**Tenten's P.O.V **

After we made it out of the Haunted House I noticed we had lost Sasuke and Sakura., "Where'd Sasuke and Sakura go?"

Hinata turned towards me and answered innocently, a little too innocently if you asked me, "I saw them both walking towards the exit before we made it to the end of the Haunted House."

"Ha! That Sasuke is such a chicken!" Naruto said cheekily.

**Way to ditch me in the plan Sakura! **

I rolled my eyes to myself and said in a cheerful voice, "Let's go to the Ferris wheel then!"

Hinata beamed as she checked her watch, "Yes! It's almost 12! That way we get to see the fireworks!"

**Thank heavens for a plan B. **

We began to walk towards the Ferris Wheel with Naruto and Hinata walking in front and Neji walking next to me with his hands in his pockets and I asked him quietly, "You okay Neji? You've been awfully quiet?"

**Not that Neji's ever talkative but stil...**

He looked at me but quickly looked away, I could've sworn I saw amusement in his eyes but he just shrugged and said, "I'm fine."

I raised my eyebrow but didn't question him any further as we entered the Ferris Wheel and all four of us entered the box.

I turned around to excuse myself and Neji so that Naruto and Hinata would be alone but Hinata beat me to it, "Where's my purse?" she looked panicked.

Her eyes were wide as she said, "I think I lost it at the Haunted House I have to go look for it!"

Then she exited the box quickly and Naruto said while running after her, "I'll help you!"

"No wait-" I didn't get to finish cause the box door closed and locked and we began to move up. I turned towards Neji and began to complain, "We weren't the ones who were supposed to be up here!"

Neji looked at me and then burst into laughter, earning a look questioning his sanity from me. He held up Hinata's purse and showed it to me and my jaw dropped open.

"What the heck! Why do you have that!" I yelled.

"Hinata tossed it to me while you were looking around," he said still laughing, "She knows what you and Sakura were trying to do."

I looked at him flabbergasted and said, "There's no way she could know! Unless...Temari!"

Neji shook his head and said slowly, finally having stopped laughing, "No, she heard you and Sakura earlier this afternoon and told me."

I turned around and looked down towards the ground and saw Hinata, hand in hand with Naruto, waving at me with a smirk on her face. Not far away I saw Temari leaning into Shikamaru with a grin on her face that screamed I-told-you-so.

I chuckled under my breath before turning to Neji, who was looking at me with a small smile on his face, and I grinned back at him.

I had about four minutes alone with Neji before the ride was over...I might as well not waste it.

_Our two ladies may have had good intentions, _

_but they should have known better._

_For Hinata may be the shyest Hyuuga in the bunch, _

_but after all...she **is **a Hyuuga. _

**Authors Note: **

And here we have the next installment! :) Just in case, Sakura and Sasuke and Neji and Tenten were already a couple for this story :P

I had originally planned more conflict for this one but I couldn't get past the idea stage for it, it was that confusing. Ajajaja, but I liked how it turned out so its all good ;)

_**I, nitaBonita, do solemnly swear to review ALL the fics I read, regardless of the number of reviews, its age or anything else!**_

_**I have joined the review revolution! :)**_

Read and Review!

'Til Next Time (which should be soon :P)

~nita


	6. Time of Dying

Time of Dying

**Side Note:** Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Side Note II:** I cannot believe that I've gotten over 1000 hits for this story :O! Oh gosh, thanks to everyone who has read it and I hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

**Disclaimer II **: I do not own the song from this chapter. Time of Dying – Three Days Grace

**On the ground I lay**

**Motionless in pain**

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes **

_(Tenten)_

"Why can't you do this for us, Neji?" I question.

Neji turns from the kitchen counter to stare at me with softened eyes, we've had this argument many times but I've never been able to sway him.

"You know why," he simply says. He steps closer to me and tries to put his arms around me but I back away from him, no longer willing to be placated by his words.

"Why?" I question and then laugh with no humor, "Because the elders wouldn't approve of me?"

Neji runs a hand through his long, brown hair in frustration and says, "Can we not talk about this right now? I've had a long day and I'm tired, Tenten." Neji steps out from behind the counter and walks into the hallway, as he passes by me I stop him by saying, while trying to hold back tears, "It must be me then."

He stops so we're side by side but facing in different directions and he says, "It's not you, it's never you."

I turn around to look at him angerly not bothering to wipe the tears as they silently fall, "They've chosen a bride for you, Neji! They've chosen a bride for you and I still can't believe you're refusing to tell them about us! We've been together for 3 years now! Are you ashamed of me? Afraid they'll disown you just for telling them you've been dating trash like me -" Neji cuts me off by grabbing my arm and looking straight into my eyes angerly.

"Stop it. You know I'm not ashamed of you. You know I could care less about what bride the elders have chosen for me and you know I have no intention of marrying her either. You know I love you, so why do you keep pushing this?"

I shake my head as he says this, causing my tears to fall to the floor and look up at him, "If you really loved me you would have told them by now, but instead you just let them push you around like a coward. I never thought that you, Neji Hyuuga, would ever act like a coward."

Neji lets go of my arm then, shocked and stares at me silently. And for a while we both are quiet, until I get fed up with the silence and grab keys off the kitchen counter and walk out the front door. Not bothering to turn back when Neji calls my name.

I hear the door close behind me loudly as I look at the keys in my hands, motorcycle. I'm not one to usually ride Neji's motorcylce but I'm not about to go back inside after that, so I mount the Harley and drive off. About 20 minutes into my ride I still don't feel any better than I did before, but at least the wind blowing through my hair provides a nice cool feeling and the wind provides a good audio track. I have no idea where I'm going or the way to get back home but I don't worry about that as I hit the highway and race forward, not bothering with the speed limit considering it's not even 8 yet on a Saturday morning.

Stupid Neji, never seeing things my way. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry again and speak of the devil. Tears begin to fall again and the wind hitting my face does nothing to stop them. I take my right hand off the handle to wipe my face with, closing my eyes for no more than a second. But that's enough to let me know that I'm in some big trouble.

A sharp turn I'm not ready for seems to materialize in my path and with the speed that I'm currently going I realize that I'm not going to have enough time to take it slowly. My hand immediatley finds my front break as I pull the lever hard but not too hard as I hit the curve. It's a close call and as I celebrate thinking I've made it I hear a chink in my brakes and I figure that they've locked up. The bike skids bringing me dangerously close to the ground and I can do nothing to stop it. I bring up my arms and cover my head as much as possible, considering I was wearing no helment, and crashing to the ground I go.

It's not long before I hear the wailing of an ambulance car in the distance before everything goes black.

** Did I fall asleep **

** Is this all a dream**

** Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare **

When my eyes open I blink multiple times to try and clear my vision but still all I see is the darkness from a cold, bleak night. I stand up slowly and look around but see nothing before me, just the night sky above me with not a twinkle of a star insight. I see a bright spot from the corner of my eye and turn around to see Neji staring at me in the distance.

Relieved, I take a step toward him while calling out his name, "Neji!"

He doesn't say anything but he stares at me saddly and shakes his head slowly, confused I stop and watch him shake his head at me and then continue to look at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I question.

He still doesn't say anything but begins to turn away from me, my eyes widen as I start running to reach him.

"Don't leave me alone, I'm sorry about earlier! It's alright we won't tell them, just don't leave me alone!" I yell as I run after him. But no matter how far I run or how fast ,I can't seem to get near him. I stop chasing, knowing it's futile. I won't reach him.

He turns around completely and walks away from me, not turning back once even as I scream his name as loudly and with as much emotion as I can after him. He doesn't turn either and I try to call out for him again but my throat is raw from my screaming and I fall to my knees as I watch him walk away from me, tears falling from my eyes as I lean against the ground.

**I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**

As the tears keep falling I feel the hard, coarse ground at my fingers become soft and slightly wet. I open my eyes and no longer is there the darkness of the night but the bright sun of daytime. I'm surrounded by a field of beautiful flowers, I grab a dandelion seed and watch as the petals fly off with the whisper of the wind.

I get up to my feet wiping my eyes with my hand but am suddenly dizzy, I close my eyes expecting impact but none comes. I realize that I'm leaning against a tree I hadn't noticed earlier. A huge, lushious tree with apples hanging from the branches. I stare mesemerized by it's beauty.

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**

I feel something wet fall down my cheek and lift my hand up to my head, it comes back red. I stare shocked as my memory comes back to me. I let the back of my head fall against the trunk of the tree, overwhelemed. I spy a small body of water, like a stream, near the tree and walk slowly towards it. As I stare into it I see the wreakage of Neji's motorcyle...and my body lying unmoving on the ground.

I watch as the ambulance someone called, gently lifts my body into a strecher and places it in the back of the ambulance car. I don't bother thinking about it, there's only one person running through my mind at this moment. I call out his name as another tear falls from my face...landing in the water. And it ripples as I sob.

"Neji."

**On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by**

_(Neji) _

What can I do to make her understand that the reason I don't want to tell my elders about her isn't because I'm worried they won't like her...but I'm afraid that they'll try and take her from me. Change her into something they want. How can I submit the woman I love more than anything to the tortures of the elders? They'd force her to do things she won't want to do...they'll cage her. And because she loves me, she'd let it happen. But I can't do that to her...I won't.

"Damn it!" I exclaim as I smash my fist into a wall, not bothering to care about the pain it causes my fist or the damage done to the wall. The ringing phone stops me from continuing to damage our home as I angerly walk towards the phone and yank it from its reciever, answering with a gruff 'hello'.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" questions a monotonous voice of a young female.

"Yes? Who is this?" I answer with contained frustration. I rub the bridge of my noise trying to calm down as she speaks.

"Yes, this is Konoha's Hospital. We have Tenten here, she was in a motorcycle accident and is in critical condition, she has you listed as a family member. I'm going to need you to come over as soon as possible."

The phone falls from my hands as I hear the words 'Tenten' and 'motorcyle accident', I grab the keys and am out the door without another word.

**Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

It's a blessing and a curse that the hospital isn't that far from the apartment Tenten and I share. My mind is going a mile a minute as I try and process everything. Tenten...was in a motorcycle accident...and is in critical condition. Nothing adds up in my head but one thing is clear among all my thoughts. This is my fault.

I park the car and turn it off and race inside the building, not caring that I had parked in two parking spots in my haste to get inside. I rush to the front desk and all but yell at the girl to tell me Tenten's room number. She types away at her computer and tells me that she's in the ICU, but people aren't allowed in there unless a doctor brings them in. Not caring what she says I rush past the desk and turn into hall after hall, making my way to the stairs.

I don't even bother with the elevator knowing it would take too much time. I run up the 8 flights of stairs as fast as I can, occasionally crashing against the wall and banging my shoulder against it. By the time I make it up, I have a feeling that my arm is covered in bruises as it pulses with pain but I pay it no attention.

**I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**

I run through the different rooms of the ICU and finally see Tenten, my Tenten. She lies in the bed pale as the sheets and covered in blood. There's just so much blood that it fills me with dread, I open the door and come crashing in the room as the heart rate monitor starts going flat. The nurses closest to me start ushering me out as the doctor beings to use a defibrillator to start her heart again. Her body goes up and down as the electric shocks go through her. I try to get back inside but they have locked the door after they pushed me out. I bang on the glass window that allows me to see inside the room.

Calling out her name as my eyes water, "Tenten!"

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying **

_(Tenten)_

I'm still crying when the sunlight that had been bright darkened out, I looked up from my position on the ground and watched as dark clouds chased away the sun. Bright lightning soon followed and loud claps of thunder. Rain began to fall around me and as it fell against my skin I closed my eyes and welcomed it. By the time I opened my eyes again I was no longer in the rain...but in a hospital room where doctors were trying to revive my broken and bleeding body.

I watch as they shoot electric shocks into my chest and see my body convulse on the bed, but I feel nothing. Not even a tickle. When suddenly the door opens and Neji crashes inside, my eyes widen in shock as he calls out for me in a pleading voice. He's forced outside by nurses saying that he can't be in the room at this moment and they lock the door as soon as they get him outside. But he begins to bang on the window instead.

I walk to the door and am both amazed and heartbroken as I go through the door. I whisper, hoping he hears me, "Neji."

His head shoots in my direction as he looks at my body in the hospital room and the me standing in front of him, "Tenten?"

One of the nurses who had come out with him placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to sound soothing as she said, "Oh sweetie, she's not here." She gave him a look that clearly indicated that she was doubting his mental health.

He shakes her hand off his arm and approaches me and doesn't notice the nurse walk away from him with purpose.

Neji stares at me as tears fall from his eyes and I walk slowly towards him and lift my hand up to his face and wipe away his tears, or at least try to because my hand passes through his cheek.

"Don't leave me," he whispers as more tears fall from his eyes.

I smile at him softly and lean forward and brush my lips against his forehead, very gently. I know he doesn't feel it but he lets his eyes close for a moment anyway. I look at him in the eyes and say gently, "You'll be fine."

I turn around and start to walk away.

Neji lifts a hand to try and stop her but his hand catches nothing and he watches as she disappears as the sound of her heartrate stopping inside the ICU room. Not long after she disappears his world goes dark as the nurse puts a needle in his arm, forcing him into unconciousness to be better able to cope and stop his hallucinating.

**In my time of dying **

**Authors Note: **

So wow...that was a bit depressing xD I haven't updated in suuuch a long time but it feels good to write again. I hope you enjoyed that one even though it was sad. )':

I was inspired by that song and suddenly I had the thought for a new chapter. I don't know whether the cliché for this an accident or a songfic... xD

Okay, I have no knowledge about motorcycles but I did my best xD

I promise the next one will be a happy number with no deaths cause I felt bad killing Tenten and making her and Neji cry.

Read and** Review!**

'Til Next Time

~nita


	7. I Watch Her  If Only

I Watch Her (If Only)

**Side Note:** Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Side Note II:** I cannot believe that I've gotten over 2000 hits for this story :O! Oh gosh, thanks to everyone who has read it and I hope you enjoy it :)

I watch her as she laughs, the cold winter chill blowing her chocolate colored hair. I watch her beautiful doe eyes sparkle and shine as she looks him in the eyes. I watch as she faintly blushes as he brushes away the wind blow hair trying to cover her awe inspiring face. Lately...all I do is watch her.

This regret I feel is weighing donw on me, crushing my heart as I watch them together. Every minute I spend watching her laugh and smile at him feels like a dagger is being stabbed into my chest repeatedly – leaving my heart broken and bleeding.

I watch as he takes her hand and they walk down the path getting closer to me, where I have been leaning against a snow covered tree watching them in secret. When they reach me she smiles gently at me.

"Hey Neji," her beautiful, melodious voice greets.

I only nod in response, not trusting my voice. They continue on their way, her laugh haunting me even as she walks away from me. Her beautiful smile playing over and over again in my mind.

"If only I had cherished her, I'd be the one holding her hand right now," I whisper gently, as I watch them – the snow falling down to earth slowly and the whistling wind my only companion.

**Authors Note: **

Wow, it's been a while since I posted a chapter – I feel rusty. Ajajajaja

I purposely left what happened between our main couple vague so you can come up with whatever situation you want...but poor Neji ended up alone in this short. [The cliché I consider for this is regret – not cherishing what you have until you lose it.]

I know I promised a happy but I already have another one, a happy romantic one written – I just have to type it up and post it. It should be up later today or tomorrow :)

I want to thank those of you reading my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it ;)

Read & Review

nitaBonita ~


	8. Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise

**Bold :**Tenten's thoughts

**Side Note:** Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

"How can anyone be in a bad mood with such lovely weather?" Sakura asks me.

I huff in annoyance and spare a quick glance around to view the mentioned weather. From my current spot under a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree with petals slowly falling around us and the sun shining brightly, I spy singing birds and feel a refreshing breeze ruffle my bangs – it all makes for a pretty picture. In my current mood though, I hated it.

"Oh hush, you don't understand my frustration," I complain.

Sakura rolls her eyes at me and says, "I do understand that you're upset over not having seen your boyfriend for a year but you have to get over it!"

"Says the girl who is always glued to her boyfriend's hip, " I counter and receive a glare in response.

"Neji has been helping with the family business," Hinata says offering an explanation.

"I know," I reply in a whiny voice, "but I miss him! He hasn't even answered my calls in a week!"

"I'm sure he has a good reason for that," she says in a reasonable voice. I scowl lightly because I don't want to be reasonable right now, just emotional!

"I swear, if he's been cheating on me I'm going to kill him." I say in a dark, creepy voice which leaves Sakura laughing and Hinata shaking her head while smiling in good humor. My phone rings, playing my special ringtone and I immediately know who is calling.

"Speak of the devil," I say to my girls and as I stand up I answer my phone. I walk to a bench close by and sit down, my back to Sakura and Hinata.

"Finally decided to call me back?" I ask a bit incensed. I hear him chuckle and my heart melts. I scowl at my hearts betrayal and wait for Neji to respond.

"I was busy," he says when he finishes chuckling.

My jaw drops in shock and I can't stop myself from being offended, "Well, excuse me for interrupting."

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you," his calm voice replies.

I scoff and bit my lip to keep from insulting him, it's been a week since I last heard his voice and I don't want to hang up just yet.

"Beautiful..." I hear him whisper and my eyes widen suddenly feeling extremely insecure.

"What's beautiful?" I question, not too sure what to expect.

"Nothing, forget it." He answers quickly and I feel my heartbeat pick up speed.

"Neji...you're not really cheating on me are you? Because I will kick your ass," I say with eerie calmness even though I'm anything but. He laughs and as he catches his breath he says, "What? Tenten, of course not."

I sigh in relief not knowing just how much I had been worrying over that.

"What I was going to say was you look beautiful," he says being a sweetheart.

I smile and suddenly feel moisture fall on my hand – it's then when I realize I'm crying.

"Neji..." I say, voice full of sadness and I hear leaves ruffling on Neji's side.

"What's wrong?" He asks, serious at my sudden change of emotions.

"Neji, you know I love you...but I'm tired of waiting. I want you to pick me," I say.

Neji is silent on the line and I suddenly feel guilt along with my sadness, as I try to wipe the tears that keep falling from my eyes with my hand.

"I'm sorry I'm not being a supportive girlfriend but I just miss you so much. I can't help it," I say trying to explain my tears.

"Oh – I miss you too love," Neji breathes into the phone, which makes me smile through my tears.

"Then...can't you appear in front of me? Even if it's only for a second," I plead even though I know it won't happen.

"Alright," he says and my eyes widen and I feel hope bloom in my chest as I quietly ask, "Will you?"

"Turn around," is all he says and I stand up from the bench and slowly turn around – my heart hammering in my chest. I turn around and only see the park in all it's spring glory but no Neji.

"That was a really cruel trick, Neji Hyuuga!" I exclaim into the phone. I turn back around to resume sitting on my bench as I lecture Neji, when I see him standing in front of me. My phone falls to the floor in my shock but I pay it no attention and continue to stare.

"Neji?" I ask uncertain whether he was real or if my conscious was playing tricks on me too. But he smiles at me and as my heart beats rapidly and my face floods with heat and I know he's no illusion.

He opens his mouth to say something but never does as I fly over to him and seal his lips with mine. The wind blows around us and the brids sing their songs.

**I think I'm starting to like this spring weather.**

**Authors Note: **

And there is the happy chapter I promised a while ago! I have found I like writing sad stories but I still LOVE writing happy ones :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and await the next one ;)

Read and Review

nitaBonita~


End file.
